Doujinshi
by LordLenne
Summary: Leon and Luke stumble on some papers that Lucas accidentally dropped...Lucas' secret hobby is revealed? What will Ness do? NessXLucas. Has OC. Slight lime.


**Lenne**: Also made on the verge of sleep. I should've released this after 5F but many other things got in the way.

So yeah, everyone's here, plus Leon and Luke (Inorizushi). Enjoy whatever I made~

* * *

Leon entered Ness' and Lucas' room to deliver their snack for the day. Upon stepping in, he only found the blonde boy at his computer desk, fiddling with a drawing tablet in his chair.

"Oh, Leon!" Lucas exclaimed, hearing his friend enter. He quickly rushed to close an application on his laptop. "Is that our snack today?"

Leon looked at the plate of freshly baked, hot chocolate chip cookies. "Yep, I hope you like 'em."

"Your cooking is always great," Lucas commented as Leon set the plate down on the computer desk.

"Naw, Ness does better than me," Leon modestly retorted. As Lucas munched on a cookie, Leon turned and walked away. Lucas watched him leave, which made Leon suspicious. After exiting the room and leaving a gap upon closing the door, he peeked through to find Lucas returning to some kind of activity. Finishing off the cookie crumbs on his fingers, he took a silver pen and began making strikes on a shiny tablet. The strikes corresponded to the painting program on the laptop, and on the screen he could see a familiar art style. It was in the form of Japanese manga. He could see a faint black-haired person as well as another individual without blackened hair. Both of their facial features were quite similar. The black haired boy was kissing the other boy's cheek. Due to the distance, it was difficult to clearly see who Lucas was drawing, but something could be concluded.

Perhaps it was not a good time to accuse something so quickly, Leon thought. He left the hallway and went down the stairs silently, hoping to catch Lucas again sometime in the future.

A few days later, as Ness, Lucas, Claus, Ninten, and Luke were returning from school, Leon prepared another plate of moist, chewy cookies, only now they were peanut butter flavored. He met the five boys with a cheery smile, leading them to the cookies set in the kitchen. As they each took one or a couple for their selves, they left the kitchen to do their favorite pasttime. However, just as Lucas was leaving, a few papers slipped out of his bag.

"Oh?" Leon noticed the papers gliding and eventually crashing onto the kitchen floor. He crouched down to pick them up. "Lucas, you dropped some—"

He widened his eyes after seeing the papers' contents. Each page was a piece of doujinshi, but the two boys in them...

"_A-Ah! N-Ness! Y-You're so big...!"_

_"Ah...L-Lucas...uh!"_

"..." It was clear what the two boys were doing. It was mysterious how Lucas could have printed them without anyone noticing, since the house had no printer around, so he must have used a public one.

"What'cha got there, Leon-shama?" Luke returned into the kitchen to grab another cookie. Still frozen from viewing the contents, Leon merely allowed Luke to peek over. An intense blush filled Luke's cheeks as he stared at the papers with much intent.

"Oh...oh my," he commented. "D-Did you draw this?"

"No, these are Lucas'," Leon replied. Both of them saw the blonde boy sitting next to Ness on the living room sofa, playing on their console game together.

"_Lucas_?" Luke repeated. "He draws _doujinshi_?"

"It seems so...and it's very sexy at that." Leon continued to stare at the papers until Luke snatched them away, feeling somewhat jealous.

"Let's show these to Ness," Luke suggested.

"He'd probably get off from it," Leon said.

Luke grinned, "That's the point."

Later in the day, as Lucas was downstairs playing with Ninten, Ness began playing an online game on his computer with Claus. However, in the middle of a game, Luke intruded into the room with the papers in hand.

"What is it Luke?" Ness said, annoyed. "In the middle of shooting toys with Claus here."

"Aw, MicroVolts?!" Leon exclaimed. "I wanna play!"

Luke bumped his elbow into Leon's side. "Well, we just wanted to show ya this~" He placed the papers on Ness' desk. The moment he was in a safe zone in the game, he looked at the first page, and began to examine each page with interest.

"W-What is this...?" Ness asked.

"Apparently it's you and Lucas," Leon answered.

"Did you guys make this?" Ness asked. He looked at the last page—one of the few pieces that was full with pictures of hot desires. "This is pretty hot..."

"Actually, Lucas drew them," Luke said.

"_Lucas what_?" Ness repeated.

"Welp, have fun!" Luke dragged Leon with him as they both quickly exited the room, shutting the door.

Ness stared at the papers once again. "Hmm..."

Later that night...

Lucas hops onto the bed and sighs a terrible fatigue. "So tired," he stated.

Ness comes over and gets onto the bed as well, hugging Lucas close to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired; Ninten and I played Road Beater IV too much."

"Aw, I was hoping you had still had some more energy," Ness cooed.

"What for?" Lucas questioned. Without any reply, Ness stripped off both of their shirts, and began working downwards with the rest of the clothes.

"I always have enough energy for this," Lucas stated.

Ness giggled, "Well, we're gonna have some extra fun." Ness grabbed a brown bottle from under the bed and showed it to Lucas. The fancy words on the bottle read "Chocolate Syrup."

"W-What's that for?" Lucas nervously asked.

"Like I said, extra fun." Ness opened the bottle and began pouring streams of chocolate onto Lucas' upper and lower body, placing them in specific spots—on the left side of his neck, between his right cheek and nose, above his left nipple, and down above the hairs of his sensitive spot.

Lucas recognized all of the locations. He was even more surprised after Ness licked and sucked on each chocolate-dripped part in a certain fashion.

"N-Ness?" Lucas managed to say. "W-Where'd you get this idea?"

Ness paused before lifting himself up and answered, "Internet."

"...You saw my DeviantArt account?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"...Sure?"

"...I see..." Lucas lied back down and sighed.

"Was I wrong?" Ness inquired.

"Oh, no...this is perfect," Lucas said.

"Really?" Ness grinned and kissed Lucas once more. He giggled the way he imagined as he would have done in his doujinshi.

Before Ness could continue the chocolate syrup ceremony, Lucas wanted to make sure of something. "So...I'm guessing you also have the blindfold scene, the doggy scene, the bath scene, the walk-in-while-I'm-dressing scene, and the panty scene in mind?"

Ness pulled out a pair of panties also from under the bed and dangled it in the air. "Yep."

Then, they both proceeded to continue the long, pleasure-filled night.


End file.
